i believe you
by kelseylovessirius
Summary: A story about Sirius coming back to find the love of his wife, living in his childhood home. Romance, action, and tears may be included.
1. I Believe you

**Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'**

I looked at the headline again. Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort? And their son, Harry, came out alive? And Sirius Black, my soon-to be husband was framed for the betrayal? No, he wasn't the secret keeper. He told me. He persuaded Lily and James to make Peter their secret keeper. It couldn't be. No. Tears gently slid down my face as I walked into my bedroom in the apartment Sirius and I owned together. I picked up one of his nice button-up shirts and slid on some of my own black slipping on some shoes, I hurried outside where I apparated to Remus's house. There I stood in front of the last marauder I could talk to. Taking a deep breathe, I walked up to the door and knocked.

**  
La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'**

How could I be in jail for something I didn't do? Wait, I killed Peter Pettigrew. That bastard. James and Lilys secret keeper, he betrayed them! Not me! I swear! I promise! Look at my memories. I wanted to say all of those things but the guilt of leaving my soon-to be wife made me quiet. Yes, Abigail Harper was my fiancee. I loved her with all of my heart but now I had to leave her. I wonder if she'll visit me. I wonder if she'll write to me. I wonder if they'll let her write. Maybe she hates me now for leaving her. I didn't mean to. I was trying to get revenge. Well, I got revenge all right. And Azkaban came with it

**  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best**

"Abby, what a surprise." said Remus, once he opened the door. He looked terrible. Well, of course, his best friend just got murdered. "Sirius is in Azkaban" I squeaked, tears in my eyes. Remus nodded and pulled me into a hug. "He betrayed Lily and James, then killed Peter. Of course he is going to Azkaban. No matter how much you want that to change, it won't" he replied, letting me go. I gulped then disagreed. "He didn't betray them. Peter did. Sirius conviced Lily and James to change Peter to the secret keeper." Remus shook his head no. Why didn't he believe me? "They would have told me. Sirius was probably lying. I'm sorry, Abby." he said. That's when I walked back home. Why would Sirius lie to me. He loved me, didn't he?

**Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving  
Yeah, you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'**

Azkaban was a cold dark place. Why did I have to end up here I thought to myself, looking out into the alsi. All I felt was misery. The thing that was keeping me sane was I was innocent and Abby loved me. She was going to be my wife. When I get out, I swear, I will marry her. I'll grow old with her and have children with her. I want her. I need her. I love her. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Maybe Remus will finally be happy. He always had a thing for Abby. But she didn't love him. She loved me, right?

**La, la la la, la la la  
'Til everyone is singin'  
La, la la la, la la la**

I was at Mungos. I was pregnant with twins. Sirius's children were inside of me. Sirius's blood was inside of me. I still have a bit of Sirius with me. "Umm, Ms. Loretta, are prisions from Azkaban alowd to recieve letters? I mean, the father of my children is in Azkaban. I want to tell him." I said, asking a nearby nurse and sighed when she shook her head no. The next day, I walked back over to Remus's house. I knocked on the door and waited. When he opened the door, I cried, "I'm having Sirius's twins!" His jaw fell open as I spoke the words. They were hard to believe.

**If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past  
It might be for the best**

I need to protect Harry. I am his godfather. He's alive, I know he is. I need to protect Abby, too. I need to protect both. Hopefully,Abby will take the job at Hogwarts as a nurse so she can meet him. I need to see them both. They are my world. If anything happened to Harry, Prongs would be so disappointed in me. If anything happened to Abby, I would have to kill myself. I love them.

**You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can wait through everything  
Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
We knew it'd happen eventually**

Ten years later, I was living at Sirius's childhood home with the twins, plus a child I had with Remus. Of course, I would never let Remus know that. I was sleeping in Sirius's room while Alex and Drew(the twins) were sleeping in another room and Bella stayed in the room with me. Next year, Alex and Drew were going off to Hogwarts. I won't be able to bare it. I love them. They always ask about their father and I just say he's dead. I'm ashamed of Sirius. I can't believe he killed Peter. Peter was his best friend. Life Sucks.

**La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(If you can wait 'til I get home)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
La, la la la, la la la  
Now everybody's singin'**

Harry was going to Hogwarts this year. I hope he will be in Gryffindor like his parents and godparents. I hope Snape won't pick on him. Snape got Potions Master at Hogwarts. How could Dumbledore do that?

**If you can wait 'til I get home  
Then I swear we can make this last **

Three years later, Remus had taken up the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Alex and Drew, they're safe, right? I mean they have Remus. And Bella, she has her father although neither of them know they are related. Remus better take care of my children. I was taking a nice relaxing bath when the door opened. Who was here? The kids were at Hogwarts. I turned around and that's when I saw him. Sirius Black was standing there. I gasped and jumped up, pulling the shower curtain around my bare body. "Sirius, your'e here. Why?" I finally got the words out of my mouth. Sirius looked at me. His eyes were empty but the moment they met mine, they lit up. Did that mean he still loved me? "Abigail, I love you. I thought about you every day. I didn't kill Peter Pettigrew! He's at Hogwarts with Harry Potter!" he said, embracing me. I savored this embrace. Thrirteen years and no Sirius. I let go and looked into his dark eyes. "I believe you." was all that I said,


	2. I don't Believe this

Fall down, yeah you're falling on your knees  
And you're begging me please to help you  
The sound of you screaming on the ground  
'Cause the demons in your head have found you

Today it was sunny outside. It was a good day. Sirius has escaped and came to his mother's home, where I was, and found me. Right now, I was laying down on the bed right next to Sirius. His arms were wrapped around me. I could stay here forever. I haven't seen or heard from Sirius for thirteen years and here he was again in his mother's house, sleeping next to me. Nothing could be better than this. Only one problem. Sirius didn't know he had kids, twins for that matter. And I was supposed to go visit them in Hogsmeade tomorrow.

I don't wanna hurt you  
I just wanna fix you  
I know I can make it right again  
I want you to see me  
I need you to feel me  
That's all that I wanted in the end

I was back and had Abby back in my arms. Breathing in deeply, I tightened my grip around Abby and whispered in her ear, "I missed you so much. I love you" I felt her sigh then she replied, "I haven't seen or heard from you in thirteen years. Of course, I missed you but how do you know you still love me? I have changed." Of course, she would think negative. I knew I loved her. She was the best thing in my life. "I love you for you. The only changes you have are ones that make you more perfect. I couldn't ask for more." I said, kissing her neck. She turned her whole body around so that she could face me. "I love you, too." She whispered, and kissed me.

Hey you  
Take a look around, I'm beside you  
I'm right here for you now  
Hey you  
It's hard enough to be what you want to  
I'm right here for you now  
Right here for you now

The next day, I was getting ready for Hogsmeade. Sirius sat on the bed, watching me as I slipped a shirt over my head. "Where exactly are you going again?" he asked, sipping his coffee. I sighed then replied, "Hogsmeade." He rolled his eyes and asked again why he couldn't come. "Because, it'll look weird if I have some stray dog following me around. Besides, Remus is working at Hogwarts this year. And he could have the map. He would see you and tell Albus." I answered, not lying nor telling the truth. I still have to explain to the twins that their father is Sirius Black and that Bella's father was her teacher who she wished was her father. Everything was so wrong.

Stand back, getting closer to the edge  
Just turn around and walk away now  
Come back, stop putting on the act  
Can't I have you just the way that I found you

So I was a little nosy? So what? Abigail had gone to Hogsmeade and I was looking through her bag. I found photo album and looked through it. Many pictures from days at Hogwarts were in it. Also, James and Lily's wedding and Harry's birth. There were pictures of two children, which I assumed were twins. They had shaggy black hair with sparkling blue eyes. Abigail had those same eyes. She didn't have a sister, did she? Did she have children with someone else while I was in Azkaban. And then I saw a picture of a beautiful young girl. She had dirty blonde curls and those same blue eyes. Abigail didn't have dirty blonde hair or black hair. She had brown hair. I looked at captions under the photos. Under the twins photo, it said "Alex&Drew. First Year, Second year, third year." There were three different photos of the two boys. I assumed the three photos were them going to Hogwarts different years. Under Bella's photo it said, "Bella. First Year" So she was eleven? They were all at Hogwarts, too.

You don't wanna hurt me  
You gotta believe me  
I know I can make it right again  
I'll always look after  
To care that I have to  
That's all that I wanted in the end

I hurried my way to Hogsmeade, wanting to talk to Remus and see my children. When I got to the three broomsticks, Alex and Drew hugged me and introduced me to their friends. I wasn't really paying attention. Then, Bella walked in. She gave me a big hug and went on about _Professor Lupin._ "Bella, dear, I need to talk to Mr. Lupin. So I'll be down later." I said, as I walked swiftly to the school where I met the love of my life, Sirius. I knocked on Remus's office door and he looked shocked when he saw me. "Abigail, a surprise, it is. Your children speak highly of you. I suppose the twins don't know Sirius Black is their father?" he asked, allowing me to come into his office. I nodded and replied, "They think their father is dead. Well, Bella thinks her father ran off, like he did. How's Harry Potter?" Remus laughed. "You won't be able to hide that for long. The ministry is going to be all over you. Asking about Black and everything. Harry is doing well. A dementor attacked him on the train. They have dementors here because of Black, you know?" he answered, nodding. I gasped. "Is Harry alright?" I asked, eyes widening, and jaw dropping.

Hey you  
Take a look around, I'm beside you  
I'm right here for you now  
Hey you  
It's hard enough to be what you want to  
I'm right here for you now  
Right here for you now

When Abigail got back from Hogsmeade, I was sitting at the kitchen table. She opened the door, gave me a quick peck, and then hurried to make some food. "So, I was being nosy today." I finally said. She paused and turned towards me. Her face was in a frown. "Yes?" she asked, gulping. Why did she look so nervous? "I found some pictures. And some of the children look like you. Do you have a sister I didn't know about?" I asked, curious to her answer. Abby sighed, and sat down next to me. She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. I suddenly realized it. "You cheated on me!" I yelled and jumped up, pulling my hand from hers.

'Cause I remember you  
And how you used to be  
Do you wanna waste it all for them?

He thought I cheated on him. Well, I did. I guess to a point. I sighed and stood up. "No. Well, I guess I did but we were drunk and didn't know what we were doing." I said, ashamed. He gulped. "There's three of them. Not all of them could be hi-" he paused, suddenly getting it. His lips moved in a wide grin. "I have children?" he asked, smiling still. I smiled back and nodded at him. Sirius embraced me, chanting in a whisper, "I have children. I have children" I laughed at him and he spun me around.

Hey you  
Take a look around, I'm beside you  
I'm right here for you now

I was far from happy. I was beyond happy. I had children. "When do I get to meet them?" I blurted out. Abigail pulled away from me and stared at me, her lips pursed. "They don't know you are their father." She said, frowning. I frowned back. "What? Why? Didn't you tell them?" I asked, my throat getting dry. "Remus… thought it would be best if I didn't tell them at first. They always asked about you. I wanted to tell them but Remus said no." she said. I gasped. Remus this. Remus that. "Mooney told you to do something… and you listened?" I asked, and she nodded. I can't believe this.

Hey you

Sirius looked at me with dark eyes, glaring. He was mad at me, nonetheless. "I'll just go now. I won't tell anyone about you." I whispered, leaving the room to gather my stuff. He followed me, but didn't say anything. He was breathing loud and I could hear it. Once I gathered all my stuff, I turned to face him at the door. "I'm sorry, Sirius." I said, pecked him on the cheek, then hurried out the front door. I apparated to Hogsmeade. A place where I could visit Remus, maybe Snape, and the children.

It's hard enough to be what you want to  
I'm right here for you now

She left. I was angry. I couldn't stop her. She had children with me… and another man. I wondered who. After she left, I started to sob. I loved her. I let her go. I lost her again. No. I wasn't going to let that happen. She would probably go to Hogsmeade. So that's where I went, in dog form, of course.

Hey you

Once I got a room and settled down, I walked swiftly and fast to the castle. Dementors were surrounding it, but I had my patronous. Class was still in session. Of course, it was. Maybe I'd go to Snape's office first. He could get me angry at Sirius. I walked down to the dungeons, opened the door to the classroom. I saw Bella glance back and smiled at me. Snape just glared. "Abigail Harper." He greeted, motioning me forward. Unwilling, I walked towards him. Bella raised her hand. "Ms. Harper?" he called on her. "How do you know my mamma's name?" she asked, receiving a glare from me. "We went to Hogwarts together, Bella, dear." I said, glancing at Severus. Bella nodded.

Take a look around, I'm beside you  
I'm right here for you now

I followed her as she went up to the castle. I couldn't go in there, so I spun around and trotted to the Shrieking Shack. Memories flooded my mind.

Hey you

After the class was over, I motioned for Bella to go, as I sat next to Severus. "What brings you here, Abigail? And don't say Bella. Why my class?" he asked, cleaning up with a movement of his wand. "Sirius. He's escaped. I'm scared he'll come and find me and I don't want to fall back into his trap again." I lied, of course I wouldn't tell Snape the truth. Severus glanced at me. "He tried to kill me once, by the way." He said, walking around to his desk to file papers. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. I never knew that. "He did. Potter just had to be the hero and save me." He finished. "Oh wow." Was all that I could say. Severus dismissed me with a glare and I hurried to Remus's office.

It's hard enough to be what you want to  
I'm right here for you now  
Right here for you now


End file.
